When you love someone like that
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: Too early to write a description, but will try Diana realizes that Love needs compromise. And when you love someone like the Dark Knight, Love would actually mean compromise. Is she up to it? Will it pay off?
1. Chapter 1

**_He's not going to come..._**

She wished she could stop repeating it to herself, although she knew that she was hoping against the hope.

She knew better than to light the candles atop the tastefully decorated table for two. The intricately bent neon light tubes illuminated the place enough, in fact more than she wanted. The entire concept of candle light dinner had dissolved into a cliche in the 'so called' Gotham's romantic haven. And despite having secured a table for two in an unassuming corner, she could not be 'not seen', especially in bright red.

_He's not going to come..._

Her eyes darted impulsively on the wall clock. 8:00PM! She's been waiting for an hour and a half now. The restaurant management didn't seem to be bothered by that, for her presence attracted customers and they wouldn't worry about the one table which wouldn't accommodate the pour in.

_He's not going to come... _

9:00 PM - She was right all the time..._ He didn't come!_

**So much for a romantic night out!**

She rose from her chair and looked wearily at the unlit candles.  
"What was I thinking?"

And then, without a word of warning, she was air borne and out of the restaurant. If they can benifit from her being there, they migh as well bear the expense of a broken window.

**_I knew that he wouldn't come..._**

****************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 - Timeout

**_In the Watch tower_**

She lingered at the coffee machine, her finger scanning the buttons for available options. She wanted a cafe moocha, but for some reason, despite having crossed that particular button three times already, it did not register with her, and she continued with the fourth round.

"Problem!" came a voice from behind. It was hawk girl, waiting for her turn...perhaps.

She turned on her heels and tried to speak, but could only find herself mumbling "moocha"

Hawk girl squinted and then smiled, "Here, let me help!"

She cleared the path of give her way, as she picked a fresh cup.

And then... she saw him...

He was standing a few steps away from her, discussing accompanied by Jonn. She tried hard not to look at him, but was hardly in possession of her faculties. And by the time her eyes could follow her mind's instructions to look away, he had met her eyes. She quickly turned away and almost immediately regretted her action. Her confused eyes met Hawk girl's equally bewildered gaze.

"Is everything alright, Diana?" she asked.

"Yes, fine!" she managed to smile, but not enough to convince her friend.

"You said that you wanted to swap your monitor duty," she said, trying to change the topic, "I think I can take your place."

Hawk girl mused, and then nodded.  
"That'll be great, Diana! I needed some time off..."

Diana nodded absently and hawk girl reiterated her plans for the weekend.

"I don't think you're well, Di," hawk girl said.

"Wh..what! No...no...I am fine," she stammered.

"I don't think so. I had stopped talking two minutes ago and you were still nodding. I think you need a break more than I do."

"I am fine, Shayera!" she pressed, but realized her friend wasn't convinced. She had to come up with something...fast!

"I...I seem to miss my home!" she said.

Hawk girl's gaze softened.

"I mean," she took an involuntary glance in the direction where he was standing, but he was no longer to be seen.  
"I mean, I seem to miss my home more than ever!" she sighed.

Shayera patted her shoulder, "May be you should just go visit your mother and sisters then."

"May be..." she muttered. She found herself actually considering that as an option.

"You're leaving tomorrow, and that's that!" Hawk girl said, "Don't worry about my monitor duty, Superman was ready to swap with me."

She nodded slowly.

"Let's go!" hawk girl yanked her arm, and she found herself dragged across the cafeteria. Halfway down, she turned around and looked again in the direction where he was standing earlier.

He wasn't there...

_May be it's just as well..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Reverie

And that night was not an easy one to pass. With sleep eluding as always, she decided to give up. She sat up right in her bed and stared blankly at the door, half expected someone to knock on it, _him_ to knock on it. It wasn't to be, and she knew that...

She drew her knees close to her chest and rest her chin upon it. For many minutes, she remained in that position, staring at the door, not even caring to blink.

_What has become of me!_

**_One year ago_**

"What do you mean you can't talk to him?" Diana shook her head in disbelief. "Being a warrior who doesn't fear death, what makes you fear a small man?"

"You won't understand, Diana!" she sighed, "it's not so easy as you think. It's not the matter of courage, it's...it's heart! And heart is..."

"Don't tell me your heart is weak!" she snapped. "It will not succumb to something so petty as Love - as you call it!"

"Love is not petty, Diana," she retorted, "You will never understand, for you might never even fall in love with someone. You are not capable of falling in Love!"

Diana was taken aback by the statement.

"I am sorry, Diana," she said, "It wasn't my intention to hurt you. But being an Amazonian, I can't imagine you putting your aversion for men aside and actually giving up to someone."

"And of what good is it?" Diana said, "Giving up oneself to someone, losing one's individuality to suit that _'someone'_! Craving for that _Someone's_ approval! Why would you...why would anyone want to do that? And why is it that it's always women who compromise on their individuality, why not men?"

"That's not true, Diana. And what you call compromise and loss of individuality will seem petty in return to what you get out of the relationship..."

"I don't believe it!" Diana shook her head. "You are delirious, Shayera. And I will do all that is in my power to set you right, to get you out of this mess. Love, or whatever you want to name it, is a sham!"

"Give it a chance, princess," Shayera said, "and then we'll have this discussion again."

"I don't _have to_ give _it_ a chance Shayera! And even if I do fall in _Love_ with someone, I will not compromise myself in the relationship. The moment I see that I'll have to do that, I'll back off!"

"We'll find out, princess!" Shayera said, "We'll find out!"

By Hera! She was right. And it might be termed as the curse of the Thanegarian that she _had to_ give herself up to a man, who for all practical purposes showed no signs of having a human heart.

And she had to compromise, at every step in the relationship. She wasn't even sure if there was a relationship at all, but she could see that she had compromised herself after all. The fearless warrior princess of the Amazon could never have imagined that her emotions would be controlled by a mere little man to such an extent...

**_Two months ago!_**

"Batman, can I talk to you in private?" she blurted out finally. Her words echoed in the hangar and Superman heard the unsaid, "Make yourself scarce!" And he obliged without a word, but not without a devious smile.

"What do you want, Wonder Woman?" he said impatiently, walking towards his jet.

"I need your time," she said, "I need you to listen to me."

"I have no time, Princess!" he said, as he got into the pilot seat and strapped on his belt.

"Batman, please..." She blocked his way out of the hangar.

"Do not force me to run over you." he said harshly.

"You will find your jet and may be yourself in pieces if you even try to move." she said, with equal intensity.

He was probably perplexed, there was no way to tell as his inanimate face showed no expression whatsoever. However her words did have a freezing affect on the bat jet, at least.

"Make it fast," he said coldly.

**_"I love you!"_**

He took a moment to digest that.  
"Forget it!"

"Batman, wait!"

It was too late. Before she could process his reply and protest, the bat jet was off.

*******************************************************************************

She could've crushed him at the very moment if she wanted to. But she didn't. She realized...she couldn't!

_"He hurt me! But I cannot hurt him back!"_

And ever since, she had only compromised...


End file.
